Ranma's new Highschool DxD
by Aeoden
Summary: After the failed wedding, Ranma shows up to school only to find he has been expelled by the Hawaiian nut job while he was in China. His mother steps in and has him sent away to a new school away from Nerima with the hopes that things will cool down while her son is gone or at least buy her time to deal with her husband's mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the IPs involved in this work of FAN fiction.

AN: Well here it is, this is one of three stories I am putting up due to a tied vote (a blind one no less...still can't get over the three way tie on a 4 option poll...poor dragonhalf crossover never stood a chance.). I posted these all at the same time to give them all a fair chance. When I post the next chapter of Hyperdimension Ranma (which will be after I post the dragonhalf one-shot), I will decide the winner for what will be my secondary story for whenever I need a break from HDR or when I have writer's block. Don't worry, I will be doing all of these stories eventually. It may just be a while.

As for this story... While the research was not painful, I did have a bit of trouble putting this together. Sadly, I spent the entire chapter setting up. To be honest, this is more of a prologue than a first chapter. Because of that and some other troubles involved that I will not speak of... This one probably has the weakest hook. I was a bit all over the place trying to write this. This was the last of the three written. I will admit I might have rushed it to meet a deadline since I do not want to delay HDR by too much. Hopefully you'll find the idea of the setup interesting as I do have fun plans for this one, but I was more focused on getting Ranma from point A to point B and setting certain details into motion.

* * *

Ranma Saotome has been through a lot recently. He had journeyed to China, deal with Akane being kidnapped, fought Phoenix King Saffron, Akane's life, and had a failure of a wedding that was forced upon him when he returned after everything else. The wedding had weighed upon him heavily as he and Akane made their way to school. It had only been yesterday that the fiasco went down. Everything from the guest list that he could thank Nabiki for to watching the cask of Nannichuan be guzzled down by the old freak had been a total disaster. The Tendo household had even suffered severe damages this time and Ranma had even been told he was being stuck with the bill for it. Where Nabiki got off with adding that to his debt, Ranma would never know. There had been one interesting detail. His mother was taking the failed wedding better than anyone else. She had a contemplative look on her face after it was all said and done. Ranma had yet to have a chance to talk to her, but she had said that she would be coming in later today to address something. Ranma had no idea what it could be, but he would have to wait until after school to find out.

As he approached the school, a familiar annoyance made himself known as he stood within the gate with a steel katana in hand. It was none other than the True Blunder Tatewaki Kuno. He seemed in unusually high spirits today as he watched the approach of Ranma and "the tigress".

"Hark for the heavens truly doth smile upon me this day!" Kuno declared," For it is the end of your vile sorcery upon this land and the freedom of fair maidens that is at hand!" He went on as he leveled his blade and pointed it to Ranma," For thou hath been banished from it and shall walk the path of true ignorance for all-"

Kuno had been cut off as Ranma took advantage of Kuno's usual speech making to lodge his foot deeply and firmly into the poetry spouting, sword wielding maniac's abdomen. Kuno crumpled forward unconscious and lost his grip on the blade as Ranma made a retort," Only 'walking the path of true ignorance' is you Kuno."

Ranma had to admit. It felt good when things went his way. Watching Kuno drop like that after his part in the wedding yesterday was like a form of stress relief. Then Akane walked up to him and spoke," Well, I can't say he didn't deserve it, but usually let him fight before doing that."

Ranma shrugged casually before responding," Just wanted to get to class on time."

"Why? Are you finally taking your studies seriously?" Akane asked in mock surprise. Ranma let loose a snort at this.

"Nah, just got woken up earlier than usual by pops this mornin' and looking forward to a good nap," Ranma answered as he cradled the back of his head with both hands and began walking again.

"Of course," Akane deadpanned before sighing at Ranma's usual antics and behavior. It was as Ranma was about to set foot into the school building that several explosions went off and forced him to leap back. As the smoke cleared, the legendary Hawaiian nut job came into view with shears in each hand.

"No you don't Ranma keiki, da big kahuna will not be lettin' ya past today o' evah!" Principal Kuno declared. Ranma took up a fighting stance and Akane stepped in front of him.

"Principal Kuno, why are you doing this, we just got back today!" Akane demanded.

"No point in talkin' to him Akane. He's nuts," Ranma stated from behind her. The principal smiled at the exchange.

"Da big big kahuna is sorry ta be sayin' dis," The elderly Kuno sad with tears in his as he exchanged a shear for a handkerchief," But da rules are da rules. Now git to class little wahine, da big kahuna has to share bad news wit' da keiki."

Akane was a little confused by this and was about to refuse. Ranma, however, placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. She stopped for a moment to consider staying anyways, but decided to leave it to Ranma. He usually manages to sort things out one way or another. It was just a matter of how much property damage would be involved. She then walked into the school.

Ranma had a feeling that something funny was going on the moment the principal had shown up at all. He had to wonder what the nut job's angle was this time. Somehow he had a bad feeling about this.

"Now dat da wahine is outta da way da big kahuna can get ta business with you keiki!" Principal Kuno exclaimed," It was a hard decision ta be makin' but da rules are da rules keiki."

"What are ya yammerin' on about this time?" Ranma asked as he considered options for dealing with the principal. It wasn't like it was going to be a hard fight. That is if it were a straight up one. The problem with Principal Kuno was that he had a tendency to come up with hair brained schemes that forced Ranma and others to run around on a wild goose hunt. The man may be crazy, but when he put his mind to it, he could put together some really troublesome schemes.

"'Dere be no need for fightin' taday keiki. Da big kahuna tried ta stop it, but da bigger Kaunas be sayin' 'dat ya is expelled!" Principal Kuno said sadly as he dabbed at his tears with the handkerchief now.

"What!? What do ya mean expelled!?" Ranma demanded angrily. Ranma had been against his education at first, but he had been convinced to reconsider by Dr. Tofu. The problem had always been finding time to study. With all the things that went on in a normal day, he rarely had time for it. Not only that, but the school was actually something of a reprieve from the usual stuff on most days. True, there had been sometimes it spilled over into the school, but the worst of those had to do with the principal and Hinako usually helped keep him in line these days. Speaking of, why wasn't she here?

"'Dere be a rule dat says ya can't be missing too many days keiki. Da big kahuna had been doin' 'is best ta make exception to da rule fer ya, but da bigger kahunas in da suits. 'Dey say yous miss too many days wit' out proper excuse," the principal explained with a sniff before taking a moment to blow his nose," Now big kahuna have no choice but ta be sendin' ya out. Ya may been messin' me plans up but ya 'lways be makin' da trouble wort' it. 'Dis place'll be less fun wit' out ya keiki," with that said, the now blubbering Principal Kuno turned to leave while pulling out a ukulele and playing some sad sounding tune. As he left the stunned Ranma outside, another figure stepped out past the receding form of the Kuno patriarch. It was the adult Hinako carrying a stack of papers. She walked up to Ranma and sighed.

"You know Ranma, he's not lying. He really did put up a fight against the board of education," She said as she came to a stop a little bit away from him," He even left a number of them bald…"

This actually brought Ranma out of his shock and he even chuckled at the thought. He took a moment to think as collected his thoughts and pieced together what he had heard. He then spoke in a thoughtful manner," So this is it. 'Guess ya failed after all."

He said this with his usual bravado and smirk before turning around and making the slow trek home. Hinako stood there with a smirk of her own. She had a spotless record of handling delinquents. Ranma was still considered one. That one delinquent was now expelled. By all accounts, she had failed to turn Ranma into an upstanding student. She clutched the papers in her arms more tightly as she spoke her next words to herself," You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?"

* * *

Ranma was making his way home when a nearby wall exploded. He sighed at the usual antics. It figures that as soon as he leaves the school that one of his rivals would come across him. Not only that, but it had to be Ryoga of all people. He looked around sheepishly to try and get his bearings when he saw Ranma standing nearby with a scowl. Now he grew angry and the usual, almost formulaic one might say, flow of events came about.

"Ranma Saotome, prepare to die!" He cried out as he tossed his belongings to the side to charge Ranma at full speed. Ranma easily dodged and weaved his slower opponent's attacks.

"Gotta hand it to ya pork breath, I think you might be getting' a sense of direction!" He declared before barely dodging and leaping away from a punch that quickly turned into a bakusai tenketsu that sent debris flying in every which way while Ryoga twisted about to try and grab hold of Ranma with his other arm.

"Shut up and die already!" Ryoga screamed and fury. Unfortunately while it was a good strategy, Ranma had dealt with this from Ryoga before. As such he spun around the appendage while grabbing hold of it himself to give him more leverage as he delivered a powerful kick to his rival's side right below the ribs. It sent the eternally lost boy stumbling away. Normally, Ranma would back off at this point and give Ryoga a chance to recover to prolong the fight. Unfortunately for Ryoga, Ranma was not in the mood to fight to begin with. This point was made very clear when Ranma held his own grip on his foe's arm to pull himself closer and unleash a full barrage of the kachu tenshin amiguriken along Ryoga's side and especially where he had just kicked. Ryoga ended up falling down from the pain this caused. He was at least able to pull himself into a sitting position against a nearby wall all the while panting. It sunk in that Ranma really had become much stronger than him. Ranma stood his ground and waited.

"Well," Ryoga gasped out as he clutched his side," I take it I came at a bad time."

"You got that right. So," Ranma said while holding a baleful glare at his opponent before dropping it all with a smirk," Pick this up next time?"

Ryoga snorted at this before nodding with a smile," Sure, though I think it might be a while. You really left me behind, ya know?"

"Well, it comes with being the best!" Ranma proclaimed in a fairly cocky manner.

"I'll make you eat those words next time Ranma!" Ryoga called out as Ranma turned to leave.

"Sure, you can try! Don't mean it's gonna happen!" Ranma retorted. Both of the rivals were smiling. Ryoga had moved on from Akane for a while now. Now all they had to fight over was their own rivalry. That didn't mean they were going to act like friends or anything.

* * *

Sometime later, Ranma made it back to the Tendo home. Ranma was annoyed, a little worse for wear from several other encounters that were less than noteworthy, and female thanks to the ladle lady who lives nearby. Ranma still didn't know how the ladle managed to get her every time. When Ranma walked into the main house, Kasumi stopped cleaning for a moment to turn and greet Ranma," Welcome to- Oh my Ranma, what are doing home so early? It's not even lunchtime yet."

"Hey Kasumi, yeah, school ain't out. Turns out I've been expelled," Ranma answered as he remaoved his shoes at the entrance. It was then that the fathers decided to get involved. They had been playing a game of shogi and letting the event pass as being a part of the usual madness around Nerima. Ranma's expulsion, however, what not part of the acceptable norm.

"What is this I hear about you being thrown out of school!" Genma bellowed as he stood up and stomped angrily to his son turned daughter. Soun followed after with a complaint of his own.

"How could you betray my daughter like that!" He yelled as he came to his old friend's side. The truth was that they could honestly care less about Ranma's education at this point. The only reason they had pushed for Ranma going to school in the first place had been to try and push Ranma and Akane together hoping that a happy school life together might help their plans to marry them off. Though in Soun's defense, the reason he didn't care about the boy's education was that he felt that was Genma's responsibility and figured his old friend would do what was best for his own son. It had nothing to do with the fact that he had no ground to stand on in an argument with his stout friend as he had been something of a dead weight to his daughters since the passing of his wife.

"Look, it's not my fault! I got told I was thrown out back of my absences!" Ranma yelled back.

"And how is your truancy not your fault?" Soun asked with a glare and Ranma could sense the demon head was coming any second.

"Well, I dunnno. It couldn't have anything to do with the journey to China me and pops went on!" Ranma shot back trying to shift the blame of this one.

"Now listen here, boy! You made that choice on your own! Quit whining like a girl and act like a man!" Genma ordered angrily as he tried to redirect Soun's one effective incoming technique back to his son. However the technique never came as the room suddenly felt a little chilly for some reason.

"Oh no, has my son truly become unmanly?" Asked the last person anyone wanted to hear those words out of. Standing at the doorway was Ranma's mother carrying a stack of papers and still wearing the worrisome bundle over her shoulder. Kasumi had already left to go make tea and snacks for Aunty Saotome. Everyone else froze for a second in terror before jumping into action. Soun retreated back to the shogi board to leave his friend to handle his wife.

"Of course not dear! I telling him…er…uh?" Genma tried to think of something while glancing to Ranma as both of their necks were on the line.

"He just watched some show about these kids that get into big robots to fight off some monsters that would destroy humanity of they reached some place. He was just telling me about his opinion of the main character. Weren't ya pops!" Ranma quickly stepped in and explained, finishing with a sharp elbow to her old man's ribs. It was a good thing that she had paid attention to some of the anime Hinako had watched over the time she had known her.

"Ara, I think I've heard of that one. I would have to agree with that. Had Genma raised you to be like that boy, I'd hate to think what would happen," Nodoka said thoughtfully as she had been keeping up with some of the trends over the years so show might be better able to connect with her son. She had quite a bit of free time during all of that after all. She never saw the whole thing as it gave her nightmares about her son," Anyways, seeing as you are here son. I take it you found out about what happened with your school?"

"Wait, you knew!?" Ranma blurted out. Nodoka nodded at this.

"I thought it would be nice to let you have some more time here and a chance to say good bye to your friends at school," Nodoka answered thoughtfully as she looked through the pile of papers she had brought with her.

"No-chan! Why didn't you tell me!?" Genma asked in a hurt tone.

"Then I might as well have told Ranma myself," Nodoka as she now walked over to the nearby table while everyone else was floored quite literally by this revelation. They soon recovered from the floor and followed Nodoka to the table. Soun joined them as well after finishing swapping the pieces on the board around to his advantage. As soon as everyone was at the table, Kasumi showed up with tea and snacks for everyone before taking a seat herself.

"I was contacted about this a few days ago by the board of education. They informed me that my child had not been truant and that he was to be expelled. Since I refuse to have my son go uneducated, I have been looking for a school since then," Nodoka paused to take a sip of the tea before continuing," As it would turn out, Furinkan High School was not the most reputable educational facility and my son had managed to build a reputation. As it stood, I was running out of options as I was turned down by a number of schools. Finally, I made my decision on the matter yesterday when I bore witness to the event…"

When Nodoka finished, she went about handing out some of the paperwork to her husband and son. Genma immediately paled at what he was looking at," W-what is the meaning of this!?"

"That dear, is your responsibility to this family if you wish for any of the agreements to be upheld as it is your fault that _my_ son is in this situation," Nodoka stated coldly to her husband.

"But No-" Genma began to plead but was cut off as Nodoka reached for the Saotome honor blade.

"You had better hurry, you don't want to be late dear," Nodoka suggested rather sternly. Genma looked to the blade and to the approved work application one more time before running out the door. Once Genma was out, Nodoka turned to Soun," As this is a family matter and my son has yet to wed, I must ask you give us some privacy, Ranma and I need to talk. Ranma, please come with me."

Ranma nodded as she finished looking at her Furinkan school record. She had not been as interested in it as her pop's papers, but she had taken a glance and had been curious about her improvement. It had been better than before, but she was a long ways from being where she needed to be. Before she got up, she took what was left of the still hot tea in her cup and poured it on her head while being careful not to get any on the papers. He quickly followed his mother out of the house and around the dojo then out the back way. As it turned out, his mother did not want anyone knowing what was going on. He had to hand it to her. She could be sneaky when she wanted to be. It made him wonder if this was really the first time she had been clever like this and he just didn't know. Like when she had accidently given him a letter whose envelope had been recycled from the Umisenken scroll. It was rather strange how she sent him the front page that gave him the most vital key to figuring it all out if she really had been recycling them that whole time. It was a rather interesting thought, but Ranma decided to let it pass. No use wondering about "what if's" until you have proof anyways. She eventually led him to a small café in a rather out of the way spot. They sat down and his mother took care of the orders before getting down to business.

"Seeing as no son of mine is going to go without a proper education, I have put in the effort and found a place that can take you in. The problem was the arrangements. You'll have to leave Tokyo to continue your education. There were also some other… complications. Since your old school added a note about your curse, I had to answer some questions about it. They wish for a demonstration of course, but they made a rather troubling demand. They don't want something like that being flaunted in public. They would rather you kept it a secret. As such, they requested that you attend as a girl since the academy used to be an all girls one and it would make it easier to hide since."

Ranma waited for his mother to finish. He was not about to interrupt her considering how things had been going so far. However, he was not pleased with the fact that he was being told that he would have to attend the next couple years of school as a girl. He even voiced his opinion strongly against this, but in the end, his mother was not moving on the matter. Ranma Saotome, man among men, was going to be known as Ranko Saotome for a while. The only good news that he got out of the ordeal was that he was going to be living alone and his pops was going to be paying for it all. He had asked about how she intended to hide him away from the others.

"Oh that? I already have that taken care of dear," Nodoka said happily. Her calm smile was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

* * *

Nodoka felt bad about doing this to her son, but she had seen no other way to handle it. It just so happened she had a friend that operated a delivery truck. When she had talked to him about it last night after finalizing everything else, he offered to handle delivering her son to Kuoh. The people who worked at the cafe helped her in putting her son into a properly ventilated crate with some padding. She also put the rest of the papers into her sleeping son's arms. The reason as to why they were helping was that they were a café operated by a lesser branch of the school of martial arts tea ceremony. They had heard of Ranma and knew his reputation like everyone else. When the mother dropped by this morning to ask for their help, they happily agreed.

"We need to hurry, my friend should be here any moment, I wouldn't want Ranma to be late to the interview in a few hours," Nodoka pleaded much to the shock of the others.

"Why didn't you say he needed to be up and about in a matter of hours? The stuff we drugged him with will have him out for a whole day at least!" One of the staff members shrieked.

"Oh, that shouldn't be a problem," Nodoka said with a calm smile.

* * *

When Ranma came to, he found himself in a dark and cramped place. He tried to remember how he got himself into this mess. The last thing he recalled was asking his mother how she planned to get him out of Nerima without anyone knowing. That must have been it, they must have been drugged by one of his enemies. That meant that they had his mother. He immediately went about figuring out where he had been locked. There was no room to stand and there didn't seem to be any way out. That left busting out. Since it seemed whoever had been his would be foe this time had failed to do their homework as they had used a wooden container. He quickly burst out of it to find himself in an unfamiliar room with only the bare necessities for living. He looked down to notice that there was a bundle of papers in his lap. He quickly checked the letter at the top:

Dear Son,

I must apologize for the manner in which I got you here, but you must understand that it was with good intentions. I needed to get you away from the others for a time and hopefully by the time we meet again, I will have solved your father's mistakes. In the meantime, I expect you to take your education seriously. This means that I expect you to follow the rules and to bring your grades up so you can at least graduate high school. While I would love for you to go to college as well, I can not expect more from you thanks to your father's upbringing. Please make me proud!

Sincerely, your mother

P.S.: Do understand I would find failure in meeting my expectations in this regard unmanly. No true man would willing allow himself to become a fool. Also, you need to hurry, you have an appointment at Kuoh academy at 6pm. Check the bundle, there should be a map as well as everything else you should need to get started.

Ranma grimaced after reading the letter and then noticed the alarm clock set near the futon. He had 30 minutes to get to the appointment. Normally this wouldn't be a problem if not for the fact his mother had made an outline for acceptable behavior and it included not performing super human feats out in the open. It was going to make training a bit of a pain, but Ranma was confident he could find a place easily enough. Soon Ranma was out the door and doing a light jog that looked like an all out sprint to anyone looking. Ranma was very careful not to exceed what those eggheads insisted was the maximum human potential. _Pfft, yeah right!_ Ranma smiled at the thought.

* * *

The lord of the house of Gremory looked out upon the school's courtyard as he waited for the new student to arrive. He looked forward to confirming if the curse were true or not. Like many who worked a job in this country's education system, he had heard the many rumors about Furinkan High and its less than stellar education as well as some of the more wild rumors about what goes on at that school. He recalled chuckling when it was said that the school no longer teaches physics since any such teacher that went there can now be found in an asylum. It wasn't that he didn't believe these rumors. No, it was that he knew the full truth as it so happens that the area in question is a known hot spot for all kinds of supernatural activities and especially for practitioners of the sage arts. He also knew about Ranma Saotome to a degree. That name had been tossed about in several circles by now. He seemed to be a decent person of sorts from what had been said. When his mother had called the other day about the possibility of transferring here, he decided to give the boy a chance. He was even happy when his mother called last night to confirm. He just hoped that Ranma can make do with his conditions. He watched as the boy pretended to be sprinting at still far too great a speed. The old devil could only smile at the display. He even entertained the idea of introducing him to his daughter. He chuckled at this before casting it aside. It would not do to meddle in his daughters affairs. She was to inherit the house of Gremory someday and she needed to do things on her own. Like trying to get out of that arrangement with Lord Rizer. He still regretted his decision on the matter, but he would not stop it. It was a matter for his children to solve after all. Speaking of matters to be solved, the knocking at the door must be the boy now.

"Let him in!" He called from behind his desk. Soon after, the doors of his office opened to admit the young man he just witnessed. He wasn't even breaking a sweat," I must commend you for trying to hold back, but you are going to need to try harder than that if you don't want to cause trouble here."

"I'll try, so what gave me away?" The brash young man asked.

"You just ran at a speed that top athletes dream of making and you haven't broken a sweat. You tell me," Lord Gremory deadpanned before smiling at the lad. He could already sense the curse on him. It was definitely going to catch attention. It seemed to have a form of deep rooted power within it. Whoever had made this curse was either a madman or a genius. He hoped it was the former. The boy scratched his pigtail nervously as he nodded in understanding," Well, I was going to make you show me the curse, but I think we can skip that and take your demonstrated capabilities as proof for now. Normally, I would be handing you a test and all of that, but I think we can skip that since I think we both know how you'd score," Ranma winced at this to which Administrator Gremory chuckle," No need to worry, I can be quite accommodating. You see, you have struck my interest. That is why I am going to allow you to try and fit in here. There's a few methods to go about this. Most you will have to find on your own. The simplest is to bring your grades up to be acceptable. It is for that reason that I am sorry to inform you that you will not be taking part in any physical education courses here as it may be detrimental to the health of others. Not only that, but because I do not want any accidents in the showers. During those times, you'll be receiving tutoring to help you get caught up."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own these series. If I did, I would make Motohama die a slow and painful death... preferably with fire

AN: So if you haven't noticed my anger at a certain character in the disclaimer, let me repeat myself. Motohama, DIE IN A FIRE! Why you ask? Research... This chapter was a pain because I had to do a bit of research. The simpler part was about the Japanese school system and working out which class Ranma would be in. The painful part was for me to have to do Motohama in character... I feel dirty. Why? because I had to go to a lot of trouble to get the measurements. It was easy to find bust and height (hip also fell into place after finding out about body types...). The pain here was figuring out the waist and making it believable. In the end, I set Ranma's height close to Koneko's (site provided two sets for all characters, one a base set and the other a modified to Japanese height average set, I used the modified one) and used her to help figure Ranma's. After all the things I had to type into google, I felt dirty. Burn in hell Motohama. Now in other news, I might have to put this on hold a little. Don't worry, it shouldn't be too long hopefully. I just want to read the Light novels so I don't screw this one up as my research brought several things to my attention. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Akane got home that day in a hurry. She had been shocked to find out that Hinako had put in her resignation from the school. She had bid farewell to the class saying that her work here was done. It was her duty to seek out and reform those who had fallen into delinquency. When her current target was expelled from the school, she had prepared her resignation while waiting to give a final goodbye to all her students. Being at school that day had felt wrong somehow. The principal had withdrawn from the public. Kuno was said to have gone missing in search of his pigtailed goddess to bring her the news. Ukyo had stopped her to know what was going on. She was not thrilled to find out and had asked Akane to send Ranma her condolences. It seemed she was keeping a distance for now since she had a part in the mess that had led to the loss of Ranma's cure. Not that she was sorry for the wedding itself that is. Strangely, school just wasn't the same. It was only the first day and there was this much of an impact. Sure, some of it would go back to normal like the Kunos, but even then, she knew it wouldn't be the same.

She was actually happy to have made it home where Ranma's presence could hopefully dispel the strange feeling. He may have been a jerk and a pervert, but he just made things seem so different when he was around. She found herself actually looking forward to being around Ranma again. Well, so long as he wasn't with one of the hussies, but that wasn't likely as it was right after school and they would have waylaid him on the way back with no way of knowing Ranma would already be home. Then again, Ranma could have run into Shampoo on the way back. She shook her head to try and rid herself of the anger that thought caused as she tried to listen for Ranma as she entered the house.

"Good afternoon Akane! How was school," Kasumi greeted her as she passed by to the kitchen.

"It was a bit strange without Ranma around," Akane answered as she looked about. She didn't hear the noise of combat from outside. So, she had expected to see him lounged on the couch watching something on TV or eating something at the table. She didn't see either and she started to get apprehensive. The anger from before was already returning. _He better hope for his sake that I don_ _'_ _t catch him with one of them!_ She thought darkly to herself.

"Oh? I would have thought that things would be normal for once since he always make things so exciting when he's around," Kasumi called back as she came out of the kitchen with some tea and snacks she had waiting for when Akane got back apparently. Akane paused for a moment in thought. Well, Ranma certainly was at the center in one way or another for such things.

"I guess I'm just used to it being like that," Akane said out loud in thought before refocusing as she decided to accept the invitation that was now setting on the dinner table," By the way, have you seen Ranma?"

"Yes, he came home so early that it gave me quite the surprise. It never occurred to me that Ranma would be expelled since they liked him so much over there," Kasumi answered with a smile as both she and her sister sat down at the table for this conversation. Akane then noticed there were places set at the table for more arrivals. Akane snorted at the thought. It made a sort of twisted sense with the principal, but it just never occurred to her with how much trouble there was. Then again, the school was the most peaceful place compared to anywhere else in Nerima when Ranma was around.

"So where is he now?" Akane asked as her mind came back to the matter at hand.

"Hmm, I'm not quite sure. There was a bit of an argument earlier until Auntie Saotome arrived. She had-"

Kasumi was cut off as someone else made their way into the house. It was their father. He did not look too happy as he loudly lamented," Blast the boy, I couldn't find them. If only my old friend were here to help!"

"Hello father!" Kasumi greeted as she poured him tea," What have you been up to?"

The stopped to look at them for a moment likely trying to think of a likely excuse for some reason Akane wasn't aware before settling on one and laughing suspiciously as he used it," Well, uh, I became worried about them and checked up on the dojo only to find it empty. I have been searching for them to ensure they were alright."

"Strange, I would have thought that Auntie wanted to be alone with her son to talk about his future," Kasumi thought aloud as she tilted her head and lay a single finger to her chin.

"I see," Akane commented," So she asked to be alone and you went to spy on them!"

"Wait! Don't judge your father so. I need to know certain things. He is to marry you and inherit the dojo. I have a right to know about my future son in law!" Soun tried to defend himself from the verbal onslaught. He found it a bit more difficult than usual without Saotome to back him up. He found himself giving in and hanging his head in shame from his Daughter's glare and fled the scene in tears. After that, Kasumi filled Akane in on what happened earlier that day. After a bit, Kasumi left the table to get a fresh pot of tea It was during this time time that someone else came in.

* * *

Nabiki was not having a good day. She had been so used to Ranma's usual antics that she had not considered the possibility that Ranma would be expelled. She really should have looking back on things. While a Kuno ran the school, it was still a public one and he still had to answer to higher ups. She should have realized it sooner that they would have taken noticed of the situation and pressed for action against the knucklehead. All that property damage had been repaired after all, and the money for said repairs had to come from somewhere. The school had likely been over budget for some time now with the Kuno household trying to pay up. Even so, they didn't have limitless funds and the school had suffered in other places. This had been a total failure on her part. She had not taken any of this into consideration and therefore had not had any of her contacts on the lookout. The worse part had been the blow to her reputation. Even the True Blunder knew about it before she did. That was not supposed to happen. At least she was able to make a profit off of him anyways by selling him some info on the whereabouts of Ranma's girl side. She didn't lie, but she fed him just the right amount of half truths to lead him on a wild goose hunt for the rest of the day just to get him out of her hair. She needed time to think on the matter at hand and had called a meeting with her usual friends to get things rolling. People were going to want to know some more details on what was going to happen to Ranma now. As such, she decided contact some of her more secretive associates to see if they had any idea about Ranma's transcripts. This had all been set up during lunch at school.

Sadly, her attempts to get something substantial in a timely manner had been met with failure. She had just finished another meeting with a contact. None of them had anything to go on. The best she got was a warning that whoever had handled it was not someone to be trifled with. No name or anything, she just got a warning that the matter was beyond her network's reach. This had put a serious damper on things since she had hoped to sell the intel to the members of the fiancé brigade on the way home. The more fresh the info the better after all. Well, she could probably fleece the Nekohanten a little if she hurried.

* * *

"Well hello there dear!" Nodoka greeted Akane as she came in.

"Hi Auntie!" Akane greeted in return.

"It's good to have you back," Kasumi called out from the kitchen as she was still preparing a new batch of tea. Akane waited patiently for Nodoka to take a seat at the table. Notably, she sat across from Akane.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, where's Ranma?" Akane questioned as she realized he wasn't coming in with his mother. It was a bit odd since they had left together and this was an important matter. Nodoka smiled and sat patiently waiting for Kasumi to bring a fresh batch of tea out. It wasn't too long of a wait.

After she had finally had a little tea, Nodoka looked to Akane," I'm afraid he won't be around for a while. I just got back from the Nekohanten after a long and somewhat heated discussion."

"What for?" Kasumi asked this time.

"Well, I decided to get started on solving some issues before coming back here since you would still be at school at the time," Nodoka began," I wanted to check in on the matter of Ranma's engagement with the foreign girl. It was a very… enlightening discussion to say the least," She paused for a moment as if to consider something," I'm afraid that we came to something of an impasse however. For right now, there is no solving the matter on my end."

Akane figured as much when it came to the amazons. They were never going to give up on Ranma. They would likely still try something even after he was married. Akane just shook her head at the Chinese headache and didn't press for details on that matter. Instead she waited patiently for Ranma's mother to continue.

"As for where my son is, He should be on his way to meet with the head of the school he will be attending from now on," Nodoka finished and took another drink from her cup.

"Oh my, you did manage to get him into another school. That's wonderful!" Kasumi chirped happily.

"So what school took that block- I mean-" Akane had accidently let her thoughts out. She was a bit flustered as she tried to recover from the slip only to stop as the mother giggled.

"Don't trouble yourself dear. He can be a little stubborn at times and I will admit it was a little difficult to make proper arrangements. Even now, I had to make a major compromise just to get him a chance at a proper education," Nodoka consoled the girl with a mirthful smile. Then she went on in a more serious tone," However, I'm afraid that it would be in my son's best interests if no one knew where he was for the time being. That being said, sadly, I'm afraid I came here to deliver less than palatable news. For the time being, my son will not be around Nerima and I will not be allowing others to find him until such a time as all the matters concerning him here are taken care of."

* * *

Ranma was not happy about the arrangements this Mr. Gremory guy had mentioned so far in the meeting. The problem was he couldn't argue the fact that it would be bad for him to attend that class even as a girl. It really was a pointless class to him, but he had always used it as a time to think about things during school since he was always either sleeping or going through one form of trouble or another. Then again, the current arrangements might mean he won't need to nap during class… _Yeah right, still don_ _'_ _t change the fact I_ _'_ _m so far behind that I won_ _'_ _t get most of it!_ Ranma had to admit this would be good for him. Once Administrator Gremory saw he wasn't going to protest the arrangement, he continued," You will also be given a map to help you find the classroom for your tutoring as it won't be in the main building. Now on another note, there were a few other issues with your file. For example, I must insist that you where a proper school uniform-"

"Now wait just a minute! I get everything else so far, but that's crossing the line bud. I saw those things the girls were wearing on my way here. Ya ain't gonna be making me wear that girly getup for the next couple of years!" Ranma exploded. He was not going to budge on this issue. If Furinkan had failed to get him to wear a uniform, this place stood even less of a chance convincing him.

"Really now? I am trying to work with you here, but I need to have your cooperation. I've done quite a bit already. I can't have you be an exception to the rules here Ranma," The man tried to reason.

"Really? 'Cause ya already making me have ta come here as a girl, now you expect me to wear that!? Ain't happening," Ranma spat back stubbornly. The older man sighed.

"I can understand it can be a bit… emasculating, but you are supposed to be a girl around here. Is there any other reason?" Gremory offered a chance to the boy to make a case.

"Let me think… One, I get into a lot of fights quite often against my will. Not only do those outfits look like they'd get in the way, their expensive looking. As in I can't afford to keep replacing them expensive," Ranma started off only to stop when the guy laughed.

"Never heard anything like that from her," The man seemed to mutter. Ranma heard it anyways," Anyways, if you consider yourself a fighter of any sort, you should always be ready regardless of what you wear. Also, this school has a policy for such damage."

"Why would a school like this have a policy like that!?" Ranma demanded incredulously. Not even Furinkan, which was located in Nerima of all places, had such a policy. It never occurred to him that the budget that could have been used for such purposes was constantly being used for repairs.

"Ranma, there are reasons we accepted the fact you had a curse and even went this far to help you out. One of them is that I and certain others at this school are fully aware of the supernatural. Being that you're from Nerima, I'm sure you can understand why we would make something like that is necessary given those circumstances," Gremory explained.

"Great… So I get to look forward to dealing with more of that crap," Ranma groaned. True that he loved to fight, but that was mostly with martial artists. True that Herb and Saffron could be looked at as supernatural. Heck, there was the orochi as well, but most supernatural stuff he dealt with in the past weren't the kind of things he had enjoyed. A few examples of these would be getting cursed (still living with it…), doppelgangers (on multiple instances and not in a fight), time travel (never want to go through that crap again!), ghosts (shutter), and so much more. Supernatural did not mean exciting fights to Ranma. It meant annoying pains in the ass!

"Oh? " The man seemed a little taken back by that reaction. Ranma could understand. Too bad what he was thinking was off since Lord Gremory was taken by surprise for a different reason. He had thought the boy would be looking forward to the challenge. His decision to let Ranma in on this fact was supposed to be something to pique the boy's interest. After all if Ranma found something of interest here, he might be more willing to listen," Well, getting back to the reasons you are still fighting the dress code?"

"Well, I had other reasons, but you went and sunk them already. Still, I'm a guy and I refuse to go parading around in that uniform," Ranma replied in disgust. He really did not like the idea of having to do this.

"Well, I can see that now, but when you come here tomorrow, no one else will. Please understand that you're likely to get attention from others as it stands because of the PE exemption. I hate to have to play this card, you've left me know choice. We need you to follow the rules here. If you break them, I will be forced to expel you. I would hate to have to explain that to your mother. Wouldn't you?" Gremory blackmailed in a rather resigned tone. It was clear he didn't want to pull that card out. Ranma glared at the man anyways before finally nodding his head. After that, they went over other things in more detail before the meeting finally came to an end.

"Well, sucks that I have to deal with more rules than the others, but I guess I can deal with it," Ranma muttered more to himself as he got up to leave.

"Not really, you're following the same rules as the others for the most part. Well, except the PE thing. The only difference here is I had to tell you to follow those rules as others can't break them normally," Administrator Gremory called out to the retreating form of his newest student with a wry smile," Also, there's a pack in the next room for you. It has the essentials."

* * *

Issei Hyoudou was on the way to school. He was not in a particularly good mood that day. It was the spring semester of his second year at Kuoh Academy, and between him and his friends, none of them had even managed to get a girlfriend. It was not a pleasant thought to him. In fact, it had been plaguing him as of late. All he wanted was a harem. Was that too much to ask for!? Hell, he'd even settle for just one girl at the rate things were going. _No Issei! Hang in there! Never give up on your dreams to become the harem king!_ He admonished himself within his head. He would not give up hope. After a minute of trying to bolster his hope, he let out a sigh. His hopes were just falling lower and lower as of late. He really needed something to happen. He made his way through the gates to find Matsuda and Motohama lingering around checking out the girls coming in.

"Yo, 'sup guys?" Issei called out as he approached his comrades in arms.

"Keep it quiet man, we don't want to break Motohama's concentration," Matsuda ordered as Issei joined them.

"Ok, so what gives?" Issei asked in a much lower voice. Matsuda smiled and had a superior look for a moment.

"Oh, you mean you didn't here? We got us a new transfer student coming in! Thought we'd get the drop on her before class. Who knows, maybe one of us might get lucky!" Matsuda declared happily with his face as lecherous as ever. Issei thought about it for a second before it sunk in and a matching look soon spread across his face. If she's new, she doesn't know about Kiba. This greatly upped their chances. It also didn't hurt she wouldn't know about them. He was already lost in his thoughts of how awesome this could be.

"Holy crap!" Motohama proclaimed," 87, 58, 86 at a height of 142 cm and I don't know her. She has to be the new girl!"

"What!?" Matsuda and Issei shouted in stereo.

"Over there with the red hair!" Motohama pointed her out. Issei could not believe it. True, there are babes with sizes that were bigger, but her petite frame sporting those measurements made them seem so much more. Even more amazing was the red hair that matched Rias Gremory's in shade and color. The pervert trio stood there and ogled her. She even seemed to take note of them and turned to look at them. This gave them a better view of her face and it was not disappointing either especially her blue eyes. Even they seemed to match Rias's. She looked like she could be her little sister. It was as they ogled her that the girl's expression changed to an angry glare as she drew a thumb across her neck before pointing at them and giving them a thumbs down. This startled the trio and caused them to stumble back as she turned away and made her way into the main building.

"D-did she just threaten us?!" Issei asked a little shaken.

"Yeah, she looked like she was going to rip my head off there," Matsuda agreed.

"But how did she know about us already!?" Motohama demanded as he tried to consider how she even knew they were looking at her. They were a good distance away and not the only ones looking!

* * *

As it turned out, the oversized pack had been stocked quite literally with the essential. Not only the books she needed, but also several school uniforms, a school swimsuit, gym clothes, and the literal necessities. There was a note included informing her that they should all fit based on the measurements provided by her mother. Now he she was standing out in the hall waiting to be introduced to the class.

"Ranko, you can come in now," the teacher directed. Ranma walked into the room with a resigned look on her face. She was not looking forward to this in the least," Now please introduce yourself."

"The name's Ranm-ko Saotome," she corrected herself and now looked a little embarrassed," Sorry 'bout that. I'm here to get away from some problems back home and to study," She started again as her eyes scanned over and locked onto the three from before. Her face became a stern one upon noting their presence. She had really hoped they weren't in her class," I should also mention I practice martial arts, but due to circumstances I am not allowed to join a sports club. However, I will ask that word gets out to not give me a reason to _practice_ them."

"Ahem, I think that will do. Uh-please take a seat," the teacher asked. Ranma proceeded to do so and found one that was away from the three pervs. She really did not want to deal with idiots like them. Soon after, the class got underway. Just as expected, Ranma found herself having a hard time keeping up with the lesson. The fact was that she just lacked too much of the basics to really get anything out of the class. In spite of this, Ranma found she couldn't fall asleep for once. As it turns out, having a good night's sleep and not waking up to cold water or being thrown out a window for training left Ranma with more energy than usual. Sadly, she had slept in today and had only had enough time for a few kata and exercises before grabbing something to eat and heading to school. She was going to have to go grocery shopping later with the starting funds her mother had left her in the bundle. She can't stay healthy if she kept grabbing food from a convenience store. Plus it wasn't so good on the budget either. So it was that Ranma found herself jotting notes down on everything the teacher wrote or mentioned in the class. While she couldn't understand it at the time, the info from these lessons would come in handy later when the tutor got her caught up to speed.

* * *

It was lunchtime and Rias had decided to eat at the clubroom. She was waiting for Akeno to show up. They had decided to go separate ways to the old school building so as not to draw too much attention. As she waited for her queen, she considered some of the news going about the school. She hadn't believed it at first. Her father had managed to get one over on her this time. The new girl really did look like she could be a relative of hers. It was actually a little disquieting to say the least, but that was not the only thing about her that bothered the heiress of Gremory. The girl had the aura of a powerful curse embedded within her. There is no way something like that could have slipped by her father without notice. This was her family's territory and it wouldn't do for the current head of the family to overlook something like this. She wasn't sure about the details of the curse as it was since she only caught a glimpse of her in the hall as she left for lunch.

"My, what would be the occasion today?" Asked a very familiar voice as she entered the room and sat down at a table across from Rias.

"There are some matters that have come to my attention that I wanted to bring up with you in private," Rias answered as she finally popped her lunch box open," By the way, what took you Akeno?"

"Oh well, it was the strangest thing, I got flagged down by a little girl asking directions," Akeno replied bringing a thoughtful look to her king.

"Now why would that be strange? Kids get lost all the time," Rias answered.

"She was looking for this building. Since I knew you wanted some privacy, I sent her to the main building instead. I felt bad, but a teacher should have her straightened out easily," Akeno explained. Rias nodded to the statement in agreement.

"Yes, well this is of an important matter. I've been sensing something from the students as of late. I haven't figured out who, but I would like you to help keep an eye out for someone giving off a strange presence."

"You mean like your little sister?" Akeno asked playfully to which Rias smiled and shook her head in disapproval.

"She's of another matter entirely. I was feeling the other presence before she came here," Rias explained.

"Interesting, well I'll keep an eye out," Akeno agreed.

"Now, speaking of Ranko. I wasn't able to get a good look-" Rias began to go onto the next topic when suddenly the door slammed open.

* * *

Ranma was not having a good time at lunch. She had managed to keep the crowd at bay earlier, but now that they had free time, she found sitting under a tree swarmed by girls. They were asking various questions and trying to make friends with her.

"Girls, settle down, you're asking the wrong questions!" someone called from the back of the group. They stopped to look at the speaker and let her through. It was a brown haired girl with glasses. Her hair was tied up in two prominent braids, each resting on a shoulder with stray strands sticking out. She was standing proudly with a very dangerous smile," Got a boyfriend back home?" Ranma paled and shook her head. She did not like where this girl was going," Hmm, something smells fishy," She went on with a smirk," You had for first kiss?"

Ranma grew disgusted and was sadly put off by this strange and somewhat pushy girl. Especially because she was bringing back memories Ranma would sooner roll over and die than forget. She actually looked about ready to throw up," I don't want to remember ok!"

This seemed to take the girls back for a moment before the ring leader took charge once more," Oh, bad experience then? Well, there are other fish in the sea. Maybe I can help out with that. What kind of guy gets you going?" Ranma was backing up. Not that she feared the woman, oh no. It was just prudence so she could better flee any second now. She really did not want to deal with this. Too bad the other girls had her hedged in now sice they were curious about the answers," You like them big and strong since you're into martial arts?"

"I hate guys!" She finally snapped out. There was a silence that fell over the courtyard at that very loud declaration. It was then that Ranma realized what she had done. She had just outed herself as a lesbian in front of the entire school. Finally sound resumed as the girls began to talk among themselves. Some were breaking away while others were staying and watching with added interest. Even some of the very few guys present were looking her way now. The glasses girl stood there slumped for a moment. She seemed to be contemplating something before she suddenly reached out and grabbed now startled Ranma by the shoulders.

"Sorry," She spoke softly," I shouldn't have backed you into a corner like that. I'm Aika Kiriyuu. While I can't help you with that, I can still offer a hand in friendship."

Ranma just nodded. Once she was let go, she picked up her lunch and walked away. She was no longer being crowded. Too bad she didn't pay too close to what was going around or she would have been able to stop a future nuisance.

* * *

It was finally time for gym class. Well, for everyone else, Ranma had to take out a hand drawn map to find her way to the classroom where she would be tutored. As it turned out, it was in an out of the way woods that would be perfect for secret training later on. She soon found the old building. Once inside, she found her way to a door with a recently add sign that read "Ms. H's Special Studies" in a very familiar and sloppy hand writing. Ranma trembled in fear as she reached out to open the door. On the other side was a very adult Hinako ready to begin her reeducation.

"You didn't really think you escaped my hands, did you?" The dreaded teacher asked. Strangely enough, Hinako never turned back to normal for the duration of the class.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: LOL, like this is even necessary- "FREEZE!" -Fu-

AN: Yes, I am finally back with more chapters to come. Sadly, I am still planning to try and read the LNs for this series and need to sit down to do so. However, That doesn't mean I can't release chapters. I just need to be careful with what I do. As for this chapter, I wish to head off a likely assumption some readers will probably be making. No, I am not shipping Ranma and Hinako. Just no. Also, one last note. I more than likely screwed up my characterization on a couple characters this chapter. My bad... That being said, enjoy!

* * *

Ranma's tutoring session was now thankfully over. The rest of classes were fairly uneventful. However, that didn't mean that everything was ok. She felt something had been off. She was sure of it now as she made her way to the woods she saw earlier. This place was fairly out of the way. Besides her and Ms. Hinako, she didn't think anyone would have a reason to be out here. That didn't mean she was absolutely sure, but if she was to get any training, she was going to have to lose the possible tail she had. She broke out into a light run to maintain her cover and dove into some bushes before quickly rolling out the other side and jumping into the high branches of a nearby tree. Now it was time to see who her would be spies were.

Soon enough she saw girl with reddish brown hair step out of the tree line and seemed to be looking for her. The girl seemed very disappointed as she pouted angrily.

"Darn it! She must have noticed me… The president isn't going to be happy about this," she began to complain loudly. It seemed that it had not even been a full day for Ranma and trouble was already looking for her.

"You know if you're trying to tail someone, you should try to keep quiet and use some sense, like not yelling and making it obvious to the target they really were being followed," spoke another figure as they stepped out from behind a different set of trees.

"Grrrr, whatever! I don't need to hear that from you!" the girl growled out angrily to the blonde haired guy that Ranma had heard about in passing. _What did they call him?_ _A_ _prince or something_ _…_ _Didn_ _'_ _t really care back then since it was just a bunch of silly girls going nuts over some guy._ The still unknown girl stomped the ground," Now why don't you go back to you m-"

"You really need to control that mouth of yours. My I have no idea how she puts up with someone like you," the boy spoke in something akin to arrogance but had a touch of disdain to which the girl growled in response," For instance, your target is watching us still. I can't say from where but you really should have been paying better attention. You wouldn't want to give anything away to an unknown now would you?"

Ranma felt sudden apprehension. She certainly had not expected to be noticed. Certainly, she wasn't trying her best at the moment. However, most people still shouldn't have noticed her, and that was the problem in itself. This guy wasn't the average person. She also was sure he was lying about not knowing where she is. As for the other girl, she seemed shocked for a moment before recollecting herself calling out," I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Ms. Saotome. I'm here on behalf of the student council to ask if you would like to come in for an interview!"

"Really, all this trouble in this area and you could have just approached her openly?" The guy asked while slightly shaking his head in disbelief," If I had to guess, I'd say your president was trying to keep this a secret from someone."

The girl paled for a moment before shaking her head," Whatever!" The she started looking about why calling out once more," So it's ok. You can come out now!"

At this, the blonde started chuckling," You're really not on you're A-game today are you? She isn't here. I just wanted to confirm some things. Thank you for your time," with that said the boy turned about and left the way he came which was towards the old school building. The Girl sputtered for a bit before running off back towards the main school. Ranma stayed hidden for several minutes expecting the guy to come back. He never did. Finally, she jumped down and went about finding a better spot. Soon enough, she was going through her katas. She would only be doing this for the next hour since she had no hot water available and still needed to go grocery shopping.

* * *

Rias was back in her clubroom after class waiting for the others to arrive. Akeno and Koneko were already expected to be late thanks to their search. Speaking of Akeno, she had to wonder just what was her father thinking. She still couldn't believe how the girl angrily entered the room spouting something about delinquents before using some form of power draining ability. Rias had almost attacked the girl herself, but she had decided that caution would be better since she was unaware of how that ability worked. As it turned out, the girl immediately became a woman on draining her queen and demanded to know if she too were a delinquent. Rias had denied it and soon after found out that the now woman was a teacher hired on by her father to tutor the ever mysterious Ranko. She was going to have some words with that man about his idea of a joke.

However that was a concern for later as she had more processing matters to attend to. One such matter was the tardiness of her knight, Yuuto Kiba. It was at this thought that she heard the door to her clubroom open. _Well, as they say_ _"_ _speak of the devil_ _"_. She thought with a wry grin as Kiba entered the room.

"I trust there was a reason for this?" Rias asked as she took a sip from her tea. She wrinkled her knows at it in disdain as it had grown cold and a bit too bitter as a result.

"I am sorry, but I happened across something quite interesting on my way here," Kiba answered as he shut the door behind.

"Oh?" Rias responded with interest as she set the tea aside for now.

"It would seem Ranko has caught Lady Sona's eye," Kiba reported," She had one of her peerage trying to tail her. Unfortunately, Tomoe's tendencies had gotten the better of her," He continued with a smirk," She was caught trailing her and even managed to let a few details slip."

"So does Ranko know about us?" Rias asked," And why like this?"

"I'm not quite sure on that, I managed to intervene before she said anything confidential," Kiba answered," However, it would seem that Sona was trying to keep this matter from you if one of her knight's reactions was anything to go by."

"Interesting, was there anything else?" Rias asked as she considered why her friend would need all the secrecy for this. Either she knew something, or she at the very least suspected it if Rias had to make a guest.

"Well, I used my familiar to watch Ranko after this. She had already done something out of the norm to hide her presence. She's good at that it would seem. I wouldn't have known she was there if I had not been at the right place at the right time to catch a glimpse of her jumping into the higher branches of a tree in one bound," Kiba continued in thought," It would seem she was looking for a secluded place to train. I only saw a bit of it as I still had to come here. She was practicing some form of martial art."

"Tell me, did she seem inhuman in anyway?" Rias asked as she tried to piece it all together.

"In actions I would say yes, but I didn't sense anything from her saying she wasn't beside the strange magic aura surrounding her," Kiba replied.

 _Hmm_ _…_ _Not enough to go by, it is possible she uses sage arts, but she could be something else simply supplementing her fighting style. Not only that, but then there_ _'_ _s that_ _"_ _teacher_ _"_ _of hers._ Rias thought on the matter before speaking," Very well, since Sona has seen fit to play around behind my back, I feel it only right to make a move of our own."

A devilish grin spread upon her lips that was soon followed by her vassal.

* * *

Later that night, Ranma was sitting in the middle of the mostly empty apartment. She had gone about doing her grocery shopping before heading home. After turning back into a man, he set about doing her assignments from Ms. Hinako and trying out some from the other classes. She was still expected to at least try to do the work. She understood that she was being given leeway for the time being until she was suitably caught up, but the school had felt that having the work for her to apply her notes and growing knowledge would be good. At least that was how they explained their reasoning. He suspected otherwise. Not that he was justified. He was just more used to people screwing with him than anything. A while later he made himself a meal.

Now it was after dinner and it was still too early for Ranma to get any rest. Now that he wasn't occupied, he finally had a moment to himself to reflect on everything that had gone on in the last couple of days. This was to be his, or rather "her", life for the next couple of years. Alone… He felt a pain in his chest as he thought about this. The quiet and loneliness were starting to get to him. He decided some fresh air. He went outside to find that the night sky was coming out. Seeing this, he snuck up to the roof and spent time staring up into the stars.

A number of thoughts had filled him. While he was happy for some peace, this was not what he had wanted. He was well and truly alone in this town. No one at all to share his time with once the school bell rang. Not unless he was willing to spend more time as a girl. What hurt the most was that he wouldn't see Akane.

It was at this moment he was brought out of his thoughts when he felt something hot and wet roll down his cheek. He knew what it was and didn't care. He was alone after all. There was no one there to question his manliness at this moment. He simply continued to stare off into the stars seeking some form of comfort. In the end, he wasted much of the night thinking about these matters out on that roof top. It was finally getting late enough for bed. With that decided, he wiped scrubbed furiously at his tear stained face with his fore arm and returned to his place. He took a bath and turned in for the night.

* * *

The following morning he woke up earlier and made a quick breakfast and a lunch for later. After that he spent some time doing basic warm-ups and exercises. Ranma did strength training for his girl side and speed training as a guy. Since he found that his efforts in one form translated to the other, he focused on training each form's weakness. He had started this practice up not too long ago. It had seemed a sound idea at the time as it would take less time. However he was seeing no result for it. He couldn't understand why. He had thought it was a simple matter, but he found himself even now only making normal progress. He would keep at it for now just to make sure since it wasn't slowing his progress, but he was disappointed to find out that his idea was looking to be more and more of a bust.

Afterwards, she got ready for school and left. As Ranma made her way to school that morning, she thought about last night. She needed to do something about it. She did not want to spend a couple of years like that. She resolved herself to use her spare time for training until she could think of another use. With the way things were in her life, she needed to make sure she got stronger. She was certain that some new form of madness was going to enter into her life.

"Well you look a little down in the dumps," a girl spoke to her bringing Ranma out of her thoughts. A taller girl with long black hair tied back in a ponytail by a yellow ribbon was now walking beside her as they neared the gate. The girl smiled and introduced herself," Good morning, my name is Akeno Himejima, but you can just call me Akeno, and you are?"

"Ranko Saotome, sorry 'bout this," Ranma answered timidly as she scratched the base of her pigtail before letting out a sigh," Just… have had 'lot going on lately…"

"Well, I can understand that," Akeno consoled," By the way, you wouldn't happen to be the new girl I've heard about are you?"

"Yeah, that's me," Ranma replied in a strained voice.

"Wow, it's just like they said, you really do look like you could pass for my friend's little sister," Akeno chirped happily with a giggle," Well if you need anything, feel from to talk to me. I'll always be willing to lend an ear," then she let loose a mischievous smile," Though it might cost you if you want more than that," a chill went down Ranma's spine at the moment as if there was something more left unsaid in those words. Whatever it was, it was turned to confusion by Akeno's hushed parting words as the neared the entrance to the main building," Also, you should know you stand out quite easily to certain groups. Be careful as it could easily paint a target on your back. Till we meet again."

* * *

It was lunch time and once more Rias and Akeno were discussing some things among themselves.

"So, were you finally able to get a better look?" Rias asked as she took a bite from her meal.

"Yes, her guard was down as I followed her, she is definitely something interesting," Akeno took a sip from a thermos as she finished.

"so she isn't human?" Rias asked with a quirked brow to which her queen shook her head.

"No, she's human. What I saw was something else though. That magic we sense from her is probable one of the most powerful curses I'd ever seen or heard of. Whatever it is, it runs throughout the entirety of her being," Akeno answered with a distant look," Not only that, but I think she might practice sage arts if her leaping into a tree. I say for certain on that front, but I'm certain the curse has nothing to do without. Whatever it does, it doesn't empower her."

"So, she has a powerful curse and yet nothing seems wrong with her…" Rias said thoughtfully," I wonder if it might have something to do with why she had to leave her home."

"I'm not sure, but I will say I found myself talking to her as we neared the school," Akeno informed her king," she seemed distraught. I think you might be right."

Rias hummed thoughtfully at this," I wonder…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ranma found herself in a bit of a predicament. There seemed to be something off about a number of the girls. Mainly the ones who had left after yesterday's declaration. In any case, she still seemed to be getting attention in spite of it.

"You know, you really have some luck," Aika commented before taking that look that made Ranma nervous around her," You sure do aim high when you go for it."

"Yeah, I got know clue what you're talking about," Ranma replied while trying to hide nervousness around the girl.

"Oh? Well I guess you're knew around here. So I'll clue you in," the leacherous girl went on," You seem to be getting close to one of the two great ladies of the school. Gotta hand it to you, I may not have your same tastes, but even I would be hard pressed to say no given the chance."

Ranma simply groaned. The nervousness was fading a little, but she still did not like this girl's er- open ways? As this banter continued, another girl interrupted them.

"Hello there, I'm sorry to interrupt you two," the older girl in glasses and long black hair spoke to them before looking straight at Ranma," You are Ranko Saotome, correct?"

"Yeah, that's me alright," Ranma replied as she looked at the new girl quizzically," What' it to ya?"

"Ahem, My name is Tsubaki Shinra the vice president of the student council and I am here on their behalf to invite you to a meeting of sorts," the now introduced vice president stated calmly.

"No thanks, lady," Ranma shot back immediately.

"Good I-, wait, are you telling me you would refuse a request from Lady Sona herself?" Tsubaki demanded while trying to regain her composure from the verbal stumble.

"Sona? I thought this was from a council?" Ranma responded in confusion.

"Uh, Ranko, that's the head of student council," Aika pointed out for her.

"Oh, well then yeah. Not going. Never been the preppy type," Ranma answered before whispering the following to the vice president," Now one to turn a blind to the fact you guys were spyin' on me."

"So you were there," Tsubaki muttered lowly so that only Ranma could hear it before giving Ranma a baleful glare," Then I'll be sure to pass this along, sorry for your time," She spoke curtly before leaving them alone. Fortunately the rest of lunch was uneventful, but Ranma couldn't shake the feeling something funny was still going on, and it had nothing to do with the student council. The rest of the break, Aika decided to change topics and had a "girl" talk...

* * *

Ranma later found herself in Hinako's tutoring class. She actually felt a little happy to be around someone she was familiar with just then. Even if that someone had caused a lot of trouble for her in the past, it gave Ranma a sense of peace. Her tutor had become something of a link for her to home in a sense. She was the only familiar element.

"Ranma, you look a little down," the childish teacher spoke," want some of my candy? I'll be nice and share some and then we can read manga and play games and-"

"Uh- Teach, I think that's what you'd call delinquency considering why we're here," Ranma reminded the hyperactive little girl with a wry smile that quickly turned a little sour. Back home, she would have gladly taken the opportunity, but here she had a duty to her mother.

"Aw, I almost got you out of your mood… Oh I know!" Ms. Hinako declared," How about we have fun after school and explore the town together?" Ranma smiled at this. She could spend some time with someone after this. Then she could do some training later.

"Sure thing Teach, just so long as I don't have to go along like this," Ranma answered as she gestured to her assets. After that, Ranma was finally able to better focus on her work. Even if it was a little hard with Hinako like this, but there was no way she was offering to get drained.

* * *

Sona Sitri sat in the student council room as her peerage held a meeting. She was not pleased with what she heard so far. She wasn't trying to alienate the new girl. In fact, that was why her night was told to act with discretion. Apparently those had not been quite the right words as it led to this predicament. She couldn't fault Tomoe's initial tail, but she really should have approached Ranko before they got to the woods. Unfortunately, it would seem she got a little carried away. All she wanted was to spare Ranko anymore attention than she already had. That had backfired it would seem. As for her reasoning for sending her queen, she had to reciprocate Rias's bold actions that morning. After the whole debacle was over, she even got a message that was passed along by her friend's familiar. Of all things, this was what displeased her the most as she stared at it lying on the table before the others.

"It would seem that some discipline may be in order," Sona finally broke the silence of the room as she looked to Tomoe," Look forward to it after this," her knight quivered and paled at this, but she at least had the decency to stay quiet on the matter. She knew she had made a mess of things in this matter. Taking a deep breath as she looked at the message once more, she breathed out slowing before looking to the others imperiously," For now, we are to take no actions in this matter."

"But my lady," her queen spoke up," Surely we can't let this go-"

"That is quite enough, unless you wish to join Meguri after this," Sona cut through Tsubaki's words," The fact of the matter is that it is now out of our hands. Not only that, but I will not condone any antagonism towards Saotome. She had ever right to turn us down considering our failure."

 _That_ _'_ _s right, it was as much my failure as it was Tomoe_ _'_ _s. I had failed to give concise orders as well as broach this matter in a suitable manner._ With that thought in mind, she gave message one last look. It read:

It looks like this little game has come out in my favor. I look forward to our next one.

Sona then reached for it and disposed of it before taking hold of the meeting once more to discuss other concerns.

* * *

It was now after school and Ranma was headed over to the old building to meet with Ms. Hinako before swinging by her place for a quick change, both clothes and gender, before hanging out. On her way, she happened upon a familiar trio. It was the guys that gave her a dirty feeling. They were huddled by a wall looking at something. She decided to do something about that. As she snuck up behind them, she could here them mutter among themselves. Though, she couldn't quite make it out. Not that she cared what they had to say. She had plans for them after all.

"So what do we got here?" Ranma said in a sickeningly sweet voice as she grabbed the three. She then noticed the hole they had been looking through. There were already feminine shouts coming from beyond the wall as Ranma took a peek to find it was a locker room. The trio tried desperately to escape her grasp before she suddenly released them only to hit some pressure points. She then quickly threw them over her shoulders before dashing away before anyone could see her. The three couldn't even struggle as they now slept. As she carried them, she made a note that next time she pulled this to bring some deodorant. There was an unpleasant scent coming from the three that she couldn't help but smell now that she was carrying them. She was glad to set them down once she saw Hinako waiting outside the old building.

"Wow, making friends there Ranma?" she asked the approaching red head.

"Not really, found some delinquents that were askin' for some punishment. So I thought I'd bring them to the best teacher I know for handling guys like these," Ranma answered with a smirk.

"You know we're not supposed to be doing stuff like that around here with witnesses. Er- well, unless they're on my list. Mr. Gremory won't be happy about this Ranma," Hinako chided Ranma as she still pulled out a 50-yen piece.

"Oh don't worry, they won't even be able to figure out what happened by the time I'm done. It won't blow any secrets or nothin'," Ranma replied as she started to dig out a rope from hidden weapons storage. Ms. Hinako seemed to consider it for a moment.

"So are they really delinquents?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Yup, caught them spying on the girl's locker room myself while a club was getting dressed. Got ourselves a trio of peepin' toms," Ranma replied with some mirth as she went about her work.

"Well~" Hinako said happily as Ranma promptly undid the pressure points," 50-yen satsu!"

After that, the trio would later find themselves sprawled out in the woods in rather compromising positions while naked, feeling drained, and having one hell of a headache. While Ranma would never actually thank that Kiryuu girl for her unwitting contribution to this endeavor, She might forgive her a little for the things she said in lunch break.

"You know Ranm-ko, that was a fairly mean thing to do back there," a now adult Hinako scolded. Ranma shrugged and just waved it off as they walked out the front gate of the school together while trying to ignore some of the old looks she was still getting.

"Hey, they were perverts and you know how I hate dealing with those. Who knows, this might help build some character for them?" Ranma quipped as they made their way to her apartment so she could get changed. Along the way, a strange woman with short black hair in a wild cut and wearing a weird red dress with bat wings for shoulders came up to them and handed Ranma a strange voucher. Ranma pocketed it for now since it might be for something she could use. She'd look at it later. It was always good to save money since she was on a buddget.

Soon enough, Ranma was leaving his apartment in his usual clothes and met up with a still adult Hinako who was waiting outside the door.

"Huh, that's strange, thought it'd wear off before now-" Ranma began before his teacher suddenly shrank back to her small self," Nevermind"

"Aww," The little Hinako pouted a little before suddenly smiling again," Oh well, let's have fun! My treat today!"

With that, they left to go exploring the town together. Ranma had to admit he had a little fun. They had hit an arcade along the way and had something at a café while also making sure to check where the various stores and such were and seeing if there was any place of particular interest to either of them. All the time Ranma smiled at the bundle of familiar energy that was his teacher as they spent the afternoon hanging out. Along the way they had been referred to as cute siblings by people passing by. They went along with it for the sake of keeping their cover. Now here they were at a park taking a moment to relax before heading their separate ways. It was then that Ranma remembered something from earlier.

"Hey, you mentioned something before about a list. What was that about?" Ranma asked curiously.

"Oh that? Well, it's a secret!" Hinako answered cheerfully," Special faculty only!"

"Great…" Ranma muttered. It looked like there were indeed things being hidden from him. Whatever the list was about probably was something that concerned him too. After that short exchange, they bid farewell and Ranma made his way home. He still had homework to do. After that, he'd need to make some dinner since they had only gotten a "few" snacks earlier. As he went about this, the routine slowly seemed to sap at his happiness as the routine from yesterday had come to mind. Eventually he left to find another secluded place closer by than the school. Eventually he gave up and went there anyways. He didn't have much choice on the matter. While the park was nice and all, there was a greater chance of being found there.

* * *

Rias was looked upon the other members of the occult research club. She was now considering the reports she had gotten. As it would turn out, Koneko had seen something interesting when watching over Issei Hyodo. Ranko did in fact seem to be a practitioner of sage arts from the way she had disabled Issei and his friends. Further more, Ranko had them drained for some reason by that mysterious teacher of hers. As it turned out, the technique used wasn't life threatening. It also confirmed that the teacher for whatever reason could not take on her adult form without the life energy of others. However, the most interesting detail came by way of something that only Koneko could have picked up on from the distance she had kept. Ranko may not even be the transfer's real name. The teacher, Ms. H, had used the name Ranma when they thought no one was around. Rias wished that Koneko had continued to watch over them, but she couldn't fault her for sticking to her original target. Rias had to smile at the report of what had been done to them and their reactions later. This "Ranma" was an entertaining one. She was also happy her familiar had managed to give her a leaflet. Though she doubted the girl would bother to use it for the time being as it would slip from memory until she has a strong enough sense of desire.

"So, now that we have confirmation on Issei. I'd like to put more focus on finding out more on Ranma," Rias began to get to business," Kiba and I will investigate, and since she seems to not have picked up on you yet, Koneko, I want you to keep an eye on her. Use extreme caution to avoid detection. We don't want a repeat of the student council," she reminded them with a smirk. She just knew that Sona had to have been livid with how badly things had turned out for her," As for you Akeno-"

"Yes?" Akeno asked with a mischievous grin," What shall be my task in all of this?"

"I think you should keep seeing this Ranma. Just be sure to keep our secrets for now. We don't want her getting too suspicious, but only meet her in the mornings. Otherwise let her seek you out and let her know she can find you here only then."

Akeno agreed with understanding. It was why she was Rias' queen after all. She always understood at least to some degree what she was planning or at least the why behind it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Whelp, I'm out of ideas for a joke here, don't own, wooo... no excuse me while I try to think of something better next time.

AN: Hi guys, back again with another chapter. This time I'm going to preface this chapter with a few warnings. First of all, I'm not quite happy with it. This is a bit painful as it seems it will be another chapter or two before I get this story to where I want it. Second, I am probably going to get a few fouls called out because I did not put as much research into this one as I should have. Let me know of these problems so I can address them later on (btw, I do have some plans for some of the ones I think are likely). Three, there might be what some consider as BS reasoning and a little bit of repetiveness. I hope to make later chapters more clean than this. Also, on a side note I have made a decision regarding pairings. This opens some fun doors to be addressed in time... Anyways, have fun with this chap and don't kill me for it... pls?

* * *

Issei woke up feeling cold, drained, and with a wicked bitch of a headache and no memories of what he had been doing before. There was warmth. _Wait! Did I actually score!?_ Despite it all he started to have a lecherous grin. Then he noticed a certain familiar scent. It seemed familiar and sweaty. _That must be the chick I banged! Gah! Why can_ _'_ _t I remember!? Stupid headache!_ Finally he decided to open his eyes and have a look.

Shortly after, there could be heard various screams and shouts coming from the woods near the old school building.

That had been yesterday, Issei was now waking up in his bedroom. He was huddled in a corner and doing his best to fight off the horrors of that memory. Even now, he had no way of remembering what really happened. All he knew was that he was going to have to find a girl and quick. Otherwise, he may very well crack. After finally coming to the conclusion he wasn't going to get anywhere hiding in a corner of his room, Issei went about getting ready for school. He was now more determined than ever before!

* * *

Elsewhere, Ranma was just finishing up what was shaping up to be her normal morning routine. She was still a bit melancholic. This had been the first time she had felt this alone. There had always been at least someone else. Her pops had been there most of her life and even more recently one of the girls had always managed to find a way to follow her. There might have been a few time Ranma had found such times, but they were usually short lived and not accompanied by the loneliness. She still wasn't sure what she wanted. She knew that she wanted some form of change. Something that would make this loneliness more bearable; as this last thought ran through her mind, something tickled at the back of her head. She quickly shook it off as she noticed her thoughts were making her run a bit "late". The melancholic redhead quickly left at a more brisk speed that morning. She was a couple of blocks away when she heard a familiar voice.

"My, My, you would do rather well on a track team Ran-chan!" came the voice of a girl. Ranma came to a stop to look in shock at who had said that. Her heart racing to see the one person that knew her by that name as she turned her head. Sadly it wasn't her childhood friend. It was Akeno wearing a smirk that almost bordered on predatory," Well, you seem disappointed to see me Ran-chan."

Ranma visibly cringed at the familiar words before she answered," Yeah, sorry 'bout that. It's just when I heard that name I was expecting to see someone else."

Akeno seemed to consider this before smiling," I see, must have been a good friend. Those can be so hard to come by sometimes. Very well, I'll have to think of a different name to call you by," The girl hummed in thought as they began to walk together toward the school before a grin overtook her face," Oh well, I can do that later."

"You don't have to worry about that sort of thing, ya' know," Ranma replied in resignation.

"Oh, but I must. Right now we barely hold any relations besides these little walks," the dark haired girl replied," Bonds are an important thing after all. So I need something to make one. A name seemed like a good place to start if I want to be your friend."

Ranma was brought to a stop at this. She was a bit confused by how unusual the situation was. She had only been here a couple of days and here was someone else trying to be her friend. It felt nice. Sure both of them were girls, but they seemed to care in their own little way- "Wait, I almost forgot! What was with that last thing you said yesterday?"

Akeno hummed melodically once more before answering," I wonder…" She spoke out loud to herself before turning to Ranma," You're an interesting person Ranko. The type of interesting that draws the attention of _others_."

Something about the way Akeno had said that last bit set off an alarm in Ranma's mind. With everything that had happened, Ranma had been confused and a bit lost in one way or another. It was just then that she realized she had been off in one respect. She had been off her guard the entire time. She had allowed her thoughts too much freedom and lost the _nearly_ subconscious focus she required for one of her most valuable defenses. She didn't have it when she first arrived in Nerima, but she had started to develop after her dealings with Cologne. In truth, some things simply could not be rushed. This had been one of them. Her ki enhanced senses. Sure, many speak of how this was second nature for a master, but that was the thing she wasn't a master in this regard. In fact, it was self trained for the most part. It would be some time still before her ki senses were entirely subconscious. With this realization made, Ranma's senses snapped back into focus. It was clear as day now that this _friend_ was not human. Darkness hung all about her thrumming with power. Ranma immediately jumped away and took on a stance," What is this about now!?"

"Oh my, looks like I was right. You do know of the arts," Akeno spoke as she seemed to peer at Ranma's being before raising her arms in disarming gesture as Ranma only tightened her stance as if ready to strike," Don't worry, I'm no threat to you."

"You're not human," Ranma said immediately. She was also noting something familiar about the darkness. She couldn't quite say just yet.

"That doesn't mean I'm not a person. People of all kinds exist in this world. Labels such as human are but a trifling matter," Akeno stated as the scene seemed to be quickly getting out of hand. Ranma hadn't brought any of her ki out just yet.

Ranma wasn't sure how to react to that statement, but she noticed two things. There was subtle shift in Akeno's aura and a glint of something else in her eyes. Ranma wasn't sure what it was, but it made her relax all the same. She left her stance with a sheepish look," Sorry about that. It's just I haven't had the best of luck that kind of stuff…"

Akeno gave what seemed to be a genuine smile," I can concede that is often the case for some. I would still like to be friends though, but…"

Akeno let that last word hang as she waited for Ranma to answer. Ranma took what she knew and made a decision. She stepped up to Akeno and offered her hand," Hi, I'm Ranma Saotome, heir of the Saotome school of Anything Goes Martial Arts. Sorry 'bout this"

Akeno smiled as she grasped the redhead's hand," Well then if we're be honest, I'm Akeno Himejima, the queen of my lady's peerage," Ranma quirked a brow at this.

* * *

After that, they had to make great haste in getting to school lest they be late. Since then Akeno had been dreading having to report to her king. Rias was likely not going to be happy when she found out about her breach of orders. She was supposed to only act as a friend and let Rank-er Ranma come to her own conclusions all the while keeping her off guard. Instead, she had more than likely ruined her lady's plans in a moment of impulsiveness. Even now she could not think of why it was that she did that. There was something odd about Ranma. Her presence seemed to have an affect all of its own. She couldn't sense anything. It was quite hard to do so with whatever that magic was that suffused her being, but she was starting to get the suspicion as she studied it that it may not be an actual form of curse. Whatever it was though, it was overwhelmingly powerful. It was to the point that she would be very hard pressed to pierce its veil. She wished she could have had more time to talk with Ranma after that, but they sadly had to get to school.

That had been hours ago. It was now nearing lunchtime when she would rendezvous with Rias to give her report on the current situation. She sighed once more that day as she considered the matter. Did she regret her foolish actions? No, not really. In fact she may have gotten some good insight… It was this line of thought that entered her mind that brought her out of her mounting dread.

* * *

Ku Lon had not been happy with the Saotome Matriarch. The woman had finally stepped in on her son's behalf and was clearly cleverer than she had initially given her credit. Her own initial reaction to the news had been by and far neutral on the matter. She had come to like the boy. Ranma was a rare gem after all. She had long since changed her game plans for him. Not that she had informed her great granddaughter on the matter. The child was too headstrong to simply give up on the matter. As such, Ku Lon allowed her to continue to believe they were still here to bring Ranma back to be her husband. The best part was that this Jouketsuzoku Elder didn't even have to tell the silly girl to quit. She was sabotaging her own chances every time she had a chance. Sadly, the reason Ku Lon wasn't happy about the matter was that the mother had confronted both of them. This meant that Xian Pu was informed of the situation and now driven to find her Ranma. Fortunately for the Saotome Matriarch, she was off limits by tribal law. The mother of a husband by trial of combat was given great respect and certain privileges. Sadly, this all meant that Ku Lon was stuck giving aid to her silly child now. That was the source of her unhappiness. The woman had forced her into a position where she had to actively partake in her great granddaughter's foolish quest less she give away her plans.

As to why the woman turned out to be clever, she had managed to thwart all of the usual methods for finding the pigtailed boy. The Nabiki girl had clearly failed at each turn on the entire matter and it was clear she was being headed off by the Saotome. Ku Lon had to cackle at all the lost profits the girl was now suffering.

In any case, it should be noted she _had_ been unhappy. That was no longer the case at this moment. She was staring at an old artifact of hers. One among the many she had at her disposal, the Rod of Divinations. Its history was long and could be traced back as the originator of the old divination methods based around sticks of all kinds. They were all nothing but misguided attempts to recreate its power. While some had worked, none had managed to come close to the rod's clarity and omnipotence. The gnarled old staff she carried with her was quite powerful. However, its use was not to be common. She would hate to think on what the over use of such power could do to her. Not to mention the taste. To use the staff's power, one must make Mìngyùn Ramen while stirring it the entire time. It was a waste of a good steak. Not mention the flavor added by the old staff. Ku Lon had been knocked out by the flavor alone for a good day before she came to. Now that she was back, she knew exactly where the boy was as well as his current predicament. She was beside herself on the matter now. Ranma was approaching a critical road in his life and she needed to be there or her plans would be ruined. She cursed the devils and angels for making a mess of things for her. Now she was furious.

* * *

Xian Pu was taking the day off and fretting all the while. Her husband was now missing and she had no idea what could happen to him in the mean time while she waited for her honorable great grandmother to recover from whatever mysterious spell she had cast the previous day. She needed to hurry if she was going to win her husband. She didn't care what she had to do to bring her errant husband back. She just couldn't understand why none of it worked. She knew he had to care about her to some degree. After all, he had saved her on multiple accounts. Not to mention that once they returned home, Mu tzu would have to finally admit his loss and move on.

"My dear, it is time that we prepare to go. Hurry, time is of the essence," Her great grandmother declared in that foreign language of this land. Xian Pu had to restrain her base reaction to the fact her great grandmother insisted they not speak in their native tongue in this land. She never understood why they had to do such a silly thing but she had quickly learned to not question it after getting a good knot on her head and some speech in that language about respect. Not that she cared about it so much as she rubbed the sore spot on her head. She nodded her compliance as she answered and quickly went to her room to gather her things. The Amazons were on the move.

* * *

Ranma sat in class waiting for lunch and taking notes in class. She was finding it a bit difficult to do this with her guard up once more. So after some internal debate, she had come to the decision that she would have to release her grasp on her senses during class. After all, it seemed that this place had a strict policy on keeping the crazy stuff from the public. After releasing her grasp on her senses, she found that she had an easier time not only learning, but was also able to think about other things as she took notes. It seemed that she was even farther away from mastering her ki senses than she thought. She was going to have to focus on it. She could already tell that she was beginning to plateau. She needed the next step in her training. Her physical body could only be trained so much. She needed to know the key to her, well, ki. However with no one to help her, she was stuck floundering about and trying to figure it all out on her own. As such she needed to be able to better sense it if she was to learn more. Unfortunately, she had yet to get the hang of fully internalizing these senses to better study her own flow. To do that required meditation, but that was the only state she could study it in. She needed to be able to see her own flows as well as that of her opponents in combat which brought her back to the need to master these senses.

That was a matter previously thought on and filed away before her current class. Now she was back to considering more pressing matters. Like what the hell kind of situation she was in. first there was the fact that she had befriended a nonhuman girl. Not to mention she could sense that she wasn't the only one in the area when they arrived at the school in a rush. Ranma had been left with no real answers besides a confusing title. She was dealing with royalty!? What the hell? This was having all the makings of a disaster. First off she was dealing with a nonhuman. She still didn't even know what type it was due to her inexperience. Not to say she has no experience in dealing with them so much as sensing them. Though, that brought to the next point of the problem. She did have experience with such in the past, Herb and Saffron. Not to mention a slew of other things from the supernatural. This sparked another thought to be addressed. Back to the main problem, she had been willing to overlook the inhuman aspect of her new friend, but now she was dealing with royalty just like those two. It never went well previously when this crap was involved and that meant that Ranma was now sitting on a powder keg waiting for a spark. Would she move or flee from such a thing like any reasonable person? Nope, that was out of the question for her as she had made friends with her. It was a matter of personal honor. Even then, there was also the fact that she had given the girl her true name. So now she had to consider how to deal with the spark or the explosion. On thing though, it looked like this Sona girl was going to be at the center of it all seeing as she was likely the "lady" that Akeno spoke of. She remembered how the others in the student council had referred to her.

With that in mind, she turned her thoughts back onto the other track to run its thoughts down to a conclusion. Gremory had known all about this. That guy had straight up admitted this crap was here. This meant the guy had some much needed answers. She was already feeling angry over the fact she had waved off his. Sadly, that will have to wait for after school. She had other fish to fry.

* * *

Rias sat comfortably in her clubroom waiting to hear the latest news from Akeno. She and her knight had made some interesting discoveries when they looked into the name Ranma Saotome. As it would turn out, Ranma already had some fame in certain communities. She had dealt with quite a few things. The most interesting of which was a mention of her defeating a prince with dragon blood. Of course, then there were the utterly ridiculous reports from a place called Nerima. While some of it was believable, most of what had been reported was quite too much. More than likely they were stories blown completely out of proportion. Seriously, who makes even half of the ridiculous martial arts involved in those tales? However, there was a more interesting bit of information she was able to glean. Ranma was a male being a curse from a place called Jusenkyo. She had not been able to track the details down, but her source of information, publications of an amateurish nature that a contact had immediately provided upon being asked, was clear that Ranma was in fact man bearing a curse that changed him into a girl. That was another oddity in itself. If the "Ranko" she had seen was the result of a curse, she shouldn't have been beautiful or retained her strength. Oh sure, the paper mentioned the body being weaker, but that was only marginally so. On top of that, she gained speed in compensation. A curse wouldn't have done that. Also, the beauty could be explained in certain cases if the curse was made for someone who would find such a form disgusting even on another person, but that was unlikely. This had been the extent of her research though. Word of mouth from some colleagues and the strange magazines.

"Just what are dealing with?" She asked no in particular before reaching for her lunch box to have a bite.

"I'm not to certain either," Another voice spoke up. Though surprised, Rias didn't let it show as she abandoned her grab for food in favor of greeting her friend.

"There you are Akeno," She greeted with a smile," I was just thinking over some things Kiba and I were able to find."

"Oh really? Anything useful?" Akeno asked.

"Quite a few oddities and something of a quandary," Rias replied as she finally had a bite and reached for her tea.

"Oh, I guess that is understandable. She is quite an interesting girl," Akeno said in thought as if considering a matter. Rias however, didn't notice the expression as she grasped onto one of the key words.

"And there in lies one of the oddities as well as a part of the quandary," Rias said before pausing to take a drink from her tea. Akeno waited for patiently for her king," Ranma is a man."

Akeno had been shocked by this revelation. That was a very odd curse considering the result of it and what they are by definition," Just as I had thought, it's not a curse after all," Rias raised an eyebrow at this and gestured for her vassal to continue her thoughts on the matter," As you know, I have had some time to study the aura of her-his magic. It hasn't been much, but during both of my meetings I made sure to look at it as best as I could with my passive senses. It feels wrong. Very much so in fact. I'm not sure what it is we are even looking at. It twists and turns almost as if it were alive."

"I see, Let's hope we find answers, but speaking of your meetings with him, what have you to report?" Rias asked curiously while hoping to have some more light shed on the situation. The magazines had been a confused mess that seemed to have no rhyme or reason. Mentions of various contracts and agreements that clearly conflict with each other in one way or another. Whoever had published it had better hope they never got caught for the obvious libel that was strewn about in the various articles. However, That was only a passing thought that had quickly died a most vicious death at the hands of those formed at report given," YOU DID WHAT!?"

Akeno had known this was not going to be pleasant, so she steeled herself for what she had to say next," I have made Ranma aware of what I am. We haven't had time to share truth, but I wish you to consider this. He was willing to still befriend me in spite of my nature. I think we may be going about this whole thing in the wrong way."

Rias considered her friend's words. She would not lash out like some tyrant for having been disobeyed or questioned. No, her vassals were like friends and family to her. She valued their input. As such, she collected herself and thought about the details. Something wasn't being mentioned. The major key of the report missing was why Akeno had decided to act so impulsively," I would like to hear your thoughts on this, but first, I must ask why you acted so brazenly. I could understand that kind of behavior from a number of people, but it seems odd for you unless you had a reason."

Akeno sighed before saying," And there lies the problem for me. I don't know why."

* * *

Sona was enjoying her own lunch in the solitude of the student council room alone today. She enjoyed moments like these on occasion and had needed it after the fiasco from yesterday. She could not believe how much of a mess that had been. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. _Strange, I don_ _'_ _t usually get visitors unless Rias has something to talk about._

"Come in, the door is unlocked," the student council president called from her seat before taking a drink of her tea. She almost choked at the sight of her visitor," What can I do for you Saotome san?"

"Well, for starters I would like to know why you keep harassing me. Almost had a serious accident before I made friends with that queen of yours," Ranko straight up demanded. Sona felt shock at this as well as confusion. She had to wonder just what was going on.

"My queen?" She asked trying to confirm if Ranko really knew something she shouldn't.

"Don't play with me. I may have let my guard down before, but now that it's back, I can tell you're not human," the redhead said coldly," Not that I have anything against-well, maybe I did," the girl stopped to think," Eh, guess I'm fine with it so long as it doesn't cause me trouble," Sona could not help but stare in shock at the girl and her strange actions. She really was something else," That being said, I want to make sure this doesn't cause any. Catch me drift?"

Sona felt as if the room had dropped in temperature. She shrugged it off and responded," All I wanted was to extend an invitation to you to join my peerage. However, I must say I am a bit lost on the matter as I'm fairly certain you declined my queen's request at lunch yesterday-" that's when a thought struck her," Oh my, you're not filled in entirely."

Ranko looked a little confused as Sona chuckled," What's so funny?"

"For one, you came to the wrong place. I'm guessing you have been talking about Akeno?"

"Yeah, not talking about that strict chick from yesterday," Ranko shot back.

"My, for someone who studies martial arts, you're quite undisciplined," Sona murmured to herself," I think it may have been for the best you hadn't joined my peerage as much of a loss as it is. I think you might have caused too much trouble. Anyways, Akeno serves another. A friend of mine. Though I think I'll leave it at that. Now please leave."

The legendary martial artist of Nerima seemed unhappy at this but didn't put up a fight on the matter. It truly had been a loss for her to lose Ranma Saotome, but this meeting had done wonders for Sona's mood on the matter. It was clear that Ranma's personality would have conflicted too much with certain others in her peerage. However, this matter had given her an idea on a wonderful new pastime.

* * *

Ukyo Kuonji had not been pleased with the visit from the woman she had hoped to call her mother in law someday. She had come by the previous day to discuss settling the old agreement. Ukyo may have felt bad for her part in the disaster as far as Ranma's cure, but she was not when it came to the fact she had defended her claim. She refused to give up. She would win Ranma's heart, marry, and enjoy the happiness they had been denied. She only had to make him see things her way. She had been too angry and frustrated to go into school the day after THAT unpleasant meeting. So here she was working her business to help get her mind off of the trouble. It wasn't really working since she was only getting the random passerby due to the place being open at hours the regulars weren't used to.

It was as Ukyo was giving up in frustration and about to close down until her regular hours that Konatsu made his presence," Lady Ukyo, I come with a report of-"

"Konatsu, please stop with that and get to the point, time is money," Ukyo cut her employee off. Konatsu didn't even look offended as he nodded in understanding.

"Of course, I bring news that may help you find Ranma. The amazons are on the move," Konatsu reported.

"That's not much help; it's more than likely they just gave up!" Ukyo shot back, even if she didn't believe it herself. Shampoo was simply too persistent for that to be true.

"Not likely, they were quite adamant about their claim when Nodoka Saotome confronted them," Konatsu answered confidently," Though I must stress haste if we are to follow them."

Ukyo didn't even need that last bit as she was already putting together a few necessities for the road. Though she did have to wonder, how was Mousse taking the whole situation?

* * *

Speaking of a certain blind duck, Mousse had just returned to the café after a rather thorough search of the area. After having overheard the situation with Ranma the other day, he had gone out to hunt him down to ensure the validity of what was said. There had been a number of mishaps while undertaking this search. Many times he could have sworn he had seen his foe only for it to be someone or something else. It's not his fault he hated how his glasses pinched his nose. Anyways, he was sure now of the truth that Ranma was no longer in Nerima. Happy with this knowledge, he returned to the café. What he found was a for sale sign, his belongs in a pile nearby, and a letter clearly written for him. It even had Shampoo's scent. He gulped in wonder at what this had to mean and could only hope. He gingerly picked up the letter and opened it up. What he saw made his heart sing. They had finally given up on Ranma and gone home to China. He merrily stowed his belongings away on his person and made his way to leave Nerima for good. Only happiness and sunshine awaited him in his future.


End file.
